AGORAPHOBIC
by AKOON
Summary: 'Jangan lihat-lihat, Jangan dekat-dekat, Jangan sentuh-sentuh! ENYAH...' KAISOO pair.
1. CHAP 1

**Desclaimer** : Semua peran dalam ff ini adalah milik Yang Maha Esa.

**Cast** : Kai, Do Kyungsoo, EXO members, dkk.

**Pair** : **KAISOO** (tentunya)

**Genre** : **Bro**mance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, etc.

**Rating** : **T** (menuju) **M**

**Summary** : '_Jangan lihat-lihat, jangan dekat-dekat, jangan sentuh-sentuh!_'

**Warning** : Youthful Aspiration Of Intercouse (YAOI maksudnya), Typo dimanamana, OOC, Beteletele, Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca.

**A/N** : Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditentukan serta dijelaskan (?)...

* * *

_Selamat Menikmati Hidangan Ini..._

* * *

Riuh. Suara yang kudengar disekeliling. Nampaknya bel yang menggema telah membuat beberapa murid disini agak terburu-buru karenanya. Sementara mereka semua terburu- buru, aku hanya memandang hampa dari sebuah jendela sebelah tempat dudukku berada. Entahlah apa yang membuatku nampak seperti ini.

Ya, inilah kepribadianku.

Hampir semua teman, ah tidak maksudku, semua orang disini memandangku seperti organisme tanpa ekspresi. Bukan karena aku tidak mau mengeluarkan emosi apapun bentuknya. Tapi memang sulit bagiku untuk meluapkan apapun yang sedang aku rasakan. Apalagi didepan orang banyak. Kadang berada dilingkungan yang penuh riuh membuatku gemetar.

Apa karena aku takut pada mereka? Apa karena aku membenci mereka? Apa karena mereka berbuat jahat padaku? Tidak, bukan itu penyebabnya. Aku tidak tau, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini semenjak pertama kali aku sekolah.

* * *

"Kyungsooooooo, dimana kyungsoo-ah? Dia belum masuk kelas?" teriak Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kelas kasar.

"Yakk, Park Chanyeol, jangan buat keributan dengan suara mu yang ngajak ribut gitu. Sudah terlambat, bikin gaduh, kau juga hampir membuat pintu ini terbelah dua! Entah sihir mana yang bisa membuatmu menjadi wakil ketua kelas disini? Benar-benar kau ini, tidak pantas sikapmu dengan sandingan jabatanmu itu, Yeol. Lagipula untuk apa juga kau mencari-cari Kyungsoo, haah?" balas Byun Baekhyun dengan cara nge-RAP khasnya.

"haahh, diam kau, aku tau, aku tau. Maaf, aku terburu-buru jadi kebablasan. Kenapa berkata pedas gitu sih? Bisakah kau menasehatiku dengan lebih lembut lagi, eoh?" balas Chanyeol.

"haah, sudah-sudah, aku lelah bicara denganmu, aishh. Yeol, untuk apa kau mencari Kyungsoo?". Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Itu, kemarin Hoya-sonsaengnim menyuruh pengurus kelas menghadapnya pagi ini. Dia minta Ketua dan Wakil Ketua kelas kita untuk berbicara hal penting dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Wahh, sepertinya kau benar-benar ketinggalan Yeol. Sudah dari tadi sebelum kedatanganmu, Kyungsoo sudah ke ruang guru untuk menemui Bapak Wali kita itu. Kau ini bagaimana sih! Sudah tau ada agenda penting hari ini yang harus dibicarakan. Kau malah tega membiarkan Ketua kelas kita berdiskusi menguras otaknya sendiri. Kau ini benar-be...".

"YA! Sudah berhenti! Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sekretaris kelas?! Kenapa tadi kau tidak menggantikan aku dulu. Setidaknya kau inisiatif menawarkan diri '_Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau ingin aku temani ke ruang guru?_'. Padahal kau juga hanya santai-santai dikelas. Lihat itu, jurnal harian saja masih terbengkalai belum kau isi! Sebelum kau menasehatiku, lihat dirimu sendiri dulu." Sela Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas perkataan menusuk Chanyeol, datanglah Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru sambil membawa secarik kertas. "Kyungsoo-ahhhh~ Chanyeol tega memaki ku barusan. Hueeee, dia kasar sekali, aku takut..." Baekhyun menerjang(?) tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengadukan keluhannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini selalu seperti ini. Apa kalian tidak malu diperhatiakan anak-anak satu kelas? Kau juga Chanyeol, kau ini kan lebih dewasa daripada Baekhyun, tak bisakah kau mengontrol sikapmu itu, huh?" Kyungsoo berusaha melerai.

"Aish, siapa yang memulai duluan? Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan sih, eoh?!" bentak Chanyeol. "Jelas-jelas itu salahmu!" kata Baekhyun lancang. "Apa katamu?!" balas Chanyeol. "Kau menantangku, Egg-yeol?!". "Kau berani, Bacon?!". "Aku tidak takut!". "Kau pikir aku takut?!". "Hentikaaan!" titah Kyungsoo sambil menatap mereka dengan Death-glare nya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bergeming dari posisi mereka.

Dengan sedikit canggung Chanyeol mulai buka mulut. "Ehem, em..Kyungsoo-ah, memang apa yang kau dan Hoya-sonsaengnim bicarakan tadi?". "Hahh, aku hampir lupa mengumumkan ini." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memandang kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Perhatian semuanya, aku punya pengumuman penting dari Hoya-sonsaengnim. Bisakah kalian semua duduk ditempat masing-masing dan dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku sampaikan?" Kharisma Kyungsoo sebagai Ketua keluar dengan naturalnya. Setelah seisi kelas mulai hening, Kyungsoo memulai informasinya.

* * *

"Baiklah, jadi begini. Berhubung kita akan berganti semester bulan depan, dengan ini Hoya-sonsaengnim selaku Wali Kelas kita menyarankan kepada kita agar mempersiapkan hiburan kelas X – 12 seperti semacam acara study tour, atau semacam rekreasi. Aku sudah membicarakan dengan Hoya-sonsaengnim dan memutuskan untuk dua pilihan tempat, pilihan pertama kita akan pergi ke Puncak 7 Curuk, pilihan kedua kita ke Pantai Lawas. Bagaimana? Apa yang kalian pilih? Siapa yang memilih pilihan pertama?" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar."1, 2, 3,...,21. Siapa yang memilih pilihan kedua?".

"1, 2, 3,...9... Kai, kau pilih kemana?". Hening...

"Kai?" Namja itu tidak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, menolehpun tidak, beku bagai es. Sambil melanjutkan pengarahannya, Kyungsoo agak tersenyum pahit melihat sikap namja tersebut. "Baiklah anggap saja pilihan Kai sama denganku. Dengan hasil voting ini diputuskan, kita semua akan pergi ke Puncak 7 Curuk. Untuk tanggal dan prosedurnya, nanti akan diberitahu lebih lanjut. Terimakasih."

Selesai sudah pengarahan dari Kungsoo. Sementara di ujung sana, ya disudut pojok kelas, masih saja namja itu menatap hampa jendela tanpa memberi respon apapun terhadap sekelilingnya dan tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo memperhatikannya cemas. Tak lama kemudian Sungjae-sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan dimulailah pelajaran.

* * *

Pukul 10.00 pagi menuju siang. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Kebanyakan dari murid-murid bergerombol menuju kantin atau koperasi sekolah untuk makan bersama-sama. Berbeda dengan Kai. Namja bergaris mata indah itu masih saja melamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Entah dimana ia letakkan angannya.

Entah... entahlah.

Namja itu begitu tidak peka. Benar-benar tidak peka dengan suara atau gerak-gerik sekelilingnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja keningnya terasa hangat. Begitu hangat sampai-sampai ia memalingkan matanya menuju sumber hangat apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aigoo, keningmu dingin sekali. Kai-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau selalu begitu setahun ini? Apa kau sakit? Punya masalah, atau..."

**PLAKKK.**

Belum sampai ujung kalimat, tangan Kyungsoo ditepak telak oleh Kai yang kalangkabut. Tergaris jelas raut wajah Kai yang seperti baru saja melihat hantu mengerikan. Deru napasnya tidak bida dibilang beraturan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bingung dan jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

Kai berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sesadar-sadarnya, dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju keluar kelas, dan bergegas entah kemana.

"Kai-ah..! Tunggu.. Kai-ah..!" Teriakan Kyungsoo tidak diindahkan Kai sama sekali.

'_Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?_' Kyungsoo memperhatikan lagi tangannya yang baru saja memegang kening Kai. '_Kenapa keningnya begitu dingin? Apa normal, manusia memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin itu? Padahal, hari begitu terik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa aku begitu penasaran. Ah, ada baiknya aku mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ya, aku akan mencobanya!_ '.

Tap tap tap... tapak kaki Kai masih menyelimuti lorong-lorong sekolah. Ia begitu panik. Berlarian tanpa arah, membabibuta tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri, sendiri, sejenak hilang dari kegaduhan sekeliling yang membuatnya sesak. **BRAKK...** pintu paling ujung bagian atap gedung sekolah terbuka olehnya, Kai.

"hosh.. ..nnh..haaahh." Kai mengambil napas panjang ditengah derunya yang sedikit tersengal. Ia duduk sembari menenangkan dirinya yang belum begitu stabil atas perlakuan lancang Kyungsoo tadi.

'_Namja gila, tak bisa dipercaya dia memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Dia pikir aku ini mainan? Sentuh-sentuh seenaknya. Aishh, sialnya aku hari ini._' Ucap Kai dalam hati. Lama ia berdiam disana sambil memikirkan bagaimana jika dia bertemu lagi dengan Ketua Kelas yang tidak waras baginya itu? Ia harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya?

* * *

Dua jam sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Kai yang entah kemana. Kai yang juga madol setelah kabur saat istirahat tadi. Kungsoo memang tidak mengejar. Ia berspekulasi bahwa jika ia mengejar namja tan itu, maka akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. '_hmmmmm, aku penasarannnn..._' jerit Kungsoo dalam hati.

**GREK,,**

pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kai yang berwajah seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. Jelas saja semua juga bersikap biasa saja, karena saat insiden tepak-tepakan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo terjadi saat kelas sedang kosong karena penghuninya menghabiskan waktu senggang diluar sana.

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai hingga namja tan itu duduk ditempatnya dan melakukan pose ala es yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo melepas pandangannya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini.

Ding..Dong..Ding..Dong... Bel tanda selesainya belajar telah berlalu. Disudut gedung dekat pintu keluar sekolah, masih terlihat siluet namja yang berdiri, menanti sesuatu nampaknya. Tap...tap...tap.. suara langkah kaki tidak jauh terdengar dan mulai makin dekat. Hingga terdengar sapaan dari langkah yang telah sampai.

"Ah, Kai-ah. Kau belum pulang...?"... sapa namja itu, Do Kyungsoo.

..**T**E**B**E**C**ROT..

**Saya Berkata : **Hadeh-hadeh, bagaimana ff-nya? baguskah? tidakkah? okay-okay,, silahkan tampung komentar_ chingudeul_ yakk. _nan gidaryeo_ buat Reviewnyawwwsss... Gamsahamnida.

Next : Akan lebih jeletot(?) hehe, semoga. **~(O_O ~)**


	2. CHAP 2

**Desclaimer** : Semua peran dalam ff ini adalah milik Yang Maha Esa.

**Cast** : Kai, Do Kyungsoo, EXO members, dkk.

**Pair** : **KAISOO** (tentunya)

**Genre** : **Bro**mance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, etc.

**Rating** : **T** (menuju) **M**

**Summary** : '_Jangan lihat-lihat, jangan dekat-dekat, jangan sentuh-sentuh!_'

**Warning** : Youthful Aspiration Of Intercouse (YAOI maksudnya), Typo dimanamana, OOC, Beteletele, Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca.

**A/N** : Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditentukan serta dijelaskan (?)...

* * *

_Selamat Menikmati Hidangan Ini..._

* * *

"Kai-ah, kau belum pulang?" sapa Kyungsoo.

**..GASP..**

Kai tau suara itu.

"Kai..?" sapanya lagi.

Bukannya Kai tuli, pakai headphone dan sebagainya, tapi tubuhnya sendiri yang memberi perintah agar ia tetap diam mematung begitu. Ingin rasanya ia kabur, lari sprint sampai rumahnya. Tapi badannya kaku, bisu. Waktu terasa berhenti. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dua kali kenapa dia seperti menunggu sesuatu yang justru ingin ia jauhi? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Ini bukanlah tindakan yang dipilihnya, tapi hati terdalamnya yang membawanya jadi begini.

"Annyeoooongg? Kai-ah?" Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah men-dadah-dadah kan telapak tangannya beberapa centi didepan wajah Kai. Kai terlonjak. Tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Ia seperti Si Sleeping Beauty di kisah dongeng Princess.

Kai, ia membuang muka, selalu begitu. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya mulai gemetar tak karuan. '_Perasaan itu datang lagi, ukhh_'

"Ya! Kai-ah, apa yang kau lakukan sampai sesore ini? Kau sedang tidak sehat kan? Istirahatlah segera. Apa kau tidak mampu pulang sendiri? Ayo, akan kuantar kau pulang kerumahmu, hari sudah hampir malam nih." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju salah satu tangan Kai.

Berniat menggandengnya.

**BRAK..**

Kai refleks mundur. Tubuhnya membentur rak sepatu dibelakangnya. '_ahh,_ _appo_' "st...stop, jangan, jangan mendekat. Ak...Aku bisa sendiri. Menjauh!" Titah Kai, seakan ia tau kalau Kyungsoo hendak menolongnya.

"Kai, waeyo? Kenapa kau selalu begini? Ceritalah padaku! Aku kan teman sekelasmu, apalagi kau adalah salah satu anggota kelas bersamaku, yang artinya kau juga merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua kelas. Bicarakanlah padaku. Aku tak mengapa menampung masalahmu. Kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena kau belum pernah mencobanya, dan lagi belum ada orang yang mau bersimpati padamu. Yaa, karena apalagi kalau bukan karena sikap 'es' mu itu. Aku rela Kai, aku peduli padamu. Bisakah aku..tau?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai hanya diam, kaku, beku, membatu.

**SIGH.**

"haaah, baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Percuma aku bicara panjang lebar, tinggi, luas, volume (?) padamu selama ini, sampai LULUS sekolah pun aku tetap tidak bisa merubahmu. Sudahlah Kai, aku tidak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bye!"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo setengah hati mengeluarkan kata-katanya barusan. Ia manyesal mengatakannya, karena sesungguhnya ia benar-benar sangat penasaran untuk merubah seorang Kai. Ia membalikkan badannya yang mungil dengan perlahan, membelakangi Kai. Ingin rasanya ia membulakkan badannya ke Kai lagi, tapi tidak sanggup. Ya, ia termakan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tu..tunggu.." Tiba-tiba Kai mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengisyaratkan nama namja mungil yang tengah memunggunginya agar berhenti. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi tidak menghilangkan ke-khas an suara 'dalam' seorang namja.

"Arrghhh, michisseoooooo. Sudahlah, begini saja. Mulai sekarang, kau harus setuju dan patuh terhadap apapun yang kuperintahkan. Aku mulai sedikit merasa ada yang tidak beres padamu. Aku akan menganalisa, dan mencoba mancari-cari metode yang tepat untuk membuatmu layaknya 'anak' normal. Ottokhae? Kau setuju?" titah Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Ishh jinja.. Diam berarti iya!"

Kyungsoo lalu dengan paksa menggandeng pergelangan tangan Kai dan menyeretnya menuju luar gerbang sekolah. Tidak peduli Kai yang tubuhnya tidak semungil Kyungsoo, tidak peduli sekuat apa tenaga Kai yang berontak ingin melepas genggaman itu, tidak peduli orang-orang dijalan memerhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo tetap maju pantang mundur, hingga akhirnya...

Hingga akhirnya tenaga rontakan Kai mulai melemah, dan akhirnya berhenti berontak dan diam.

Baru mulai. Baru saja dimulai perasaan sedikit tenang. Walaupun kulitnya tersentuh orang. *POOR KAI*

**/**Soo: "etoo, Kai ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu? Kita dari tadi cuma muter-muter doang kan, keke" **(O****A****O)** **/** Kai : *nunjuk-nunjuk jalan pake jarinya* (tanpa natap Kyungsoo) '_Seenaknya saja sihh tarik-tarik orang. Rasain deh akibatnya' _sweatdrop **(-_-' ) /**

* * *

**#Di depan rumah Kai#**

"Ohh, ini rumahmu, Kai. Megah juga ternyata. Tapi rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahku, aku tak biasa lewat sini sih kalo pulang. Rumahku masih lurus lagi kesana, ada pertigaan terus belok...".

"Kyungsoo, lepaskan tanganku." Kai memotong ocehan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi tanpa menatap. "oh iya kita sudah sampai, maaf ya. Ayo masuk!" '_namja gendeng, kau pikir ini rumah siapa?_' batin Kai.

Memang dasar si Kyungsoo. Kalau sedang di sekolah emang sih, sikap kewibawaannya sebagai pengurus kelas bisa diacungi jempol. Tapi kalau sudah diluar urusan itu, bener-bener deh. Apapun yang ia lakukan bisa dibilang 'malu-maluin' juga.

"Aduhh, Kai aku menyerah. Gimana sih buka pagar rumahmu? Kenapa susah amat sih? Bukain nih!" titah Kyungsoo. Tanpa ba bi bu Kai membuka pagar rumahnya. Setelah pagar terbuka, Kai memasuki pagar terlebih dahulu dan segera menutupnya rapat-rapat selagi Kyungsoo lengah.

"Hei Kai, kenapa aku dikunciin sih! Cepat biarkan aku masuk. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu juga. Ayolah Kai~ Jarang-jarang loh aku mau sekedar main-main kerumah temen.. plisssss~" pinta Kyungsoo. Kenapa juga dia jadi terkesan agak manja didepan namja ireng itu sih?

Dengan sedikit menghela napas, Kai yang punya rasa keibaan juga, akhirnya membukakan pintu pagar kembali untuk Kyungsoo. "Kai, orang tuamu ada dirumah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai tidak menjawab. "Oi Kai, orang tuamu ada dirumah tidak sih?" kali ini nada bicara Kyungsoo berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kai yang akhirnya luluh hanya menjawab dengan bahasa tubuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, arti dari tidak ada orang tuanya dirumah. "Ibumu? Saudaramu? Hewan peliharaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai juga menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pertanyaan ini.

Sesampainya didalam rumah Kai langsung menuju kamar tidurnya untuk ganti baju. Ia tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sedari tadi mengikutinya. Habisnya, salahkan saja etika Kai terhadap tamu. Memangnya Kyungsoo tau dimana ruang tamu di rumah yang sangat luas itu?

Baru saja Kai memegang gagang pintu, "Kai, aku perhatikan, rumahmu ini tidak ada orang. Apa tempat sesunyi ini layak ada kehidupan? Kau tinggal sendiri beneran nih?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai terlonjak, ia baru ingat bahwa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat ini. Haduhh, apa sih yang dipikirannya? Sampai-sampai ia lupa ada orang yang bersamanya sedari tadi. Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya ia gasterus membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa ia juga membiarkan namja mungil bermata bulat itu untuk masuk ke dalam dengan membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Hei Kai, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tinggal sendiri atau bagaimana? Harus berapa kali sih aku bertanya padamu supaya kau menjawab?" sifat Kyungsoo yang asli keluar. "..." lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Kai.

"Ya Tuhan, batin sekali aku punya teman seperti kau, manusia es. Haahhh, yasudahlah selagi aku terlanjur disini, aku pinjam kasurmu ya, Kai. Aku mengantuk. Aku juga lelaaaaahh sekali bicara denganmu dari tadi. Lagipula jam segini Hyung-ku pasti belum pulang. hyaatt..."

**PUKK..**

Kyungsoo melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur Kai yang dilapisi bed cover berwarna putih. '_Whoa, gak nyangka, harum juga kasurnya Kai ini. Maskulin abis wanginya~ hemmm, bantalnya juga bukan bau 'droll' nya Kai, ini sih wangi amat~~_' puji Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil mengendus bantal dan bed cover Kai. Ya, kalau diperhatikan memang hampir perabotan kamar Kai nampak bersih sekali dan berwarna putih. Mungkin itu warna favoritnya.

Kai tidak merespon apa-apa terhadap tindakan Kyungsoo. Makin kesini, sepertinya Kai berperilaku seolah-olah ia sendiri dirumah dengan meniadakan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di rak, Kai bergegas membuka kemejanya. Berniat mengganti baju sekolahnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, untuk hal yang satu ini, Kai tidak bisa bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada Kyungsoo. Baru saja ingin melepas kancing kedua ia melirik sedikit kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya, dan dengan decakan kecil akhirnya Kai menuju ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

* * *

#Kai di Kamar Mandi~#

'_aduh bagaimana ini, aku bingung harus bagaimana? Gimana kalo si 'kerdil' itu tau tentang kelainanku ini? Oh God, harus gimana? Apa aku harus jujur dan menceritakan semuanya? Bisa-bisa aku gila beneran ini! Oke Kai, tenang..tenang, biarlah ini berjalan, mengalir kayak air sungai! Ya betul betul! ... Tapiii...kenapa kalo deket sama si 'imut' itu beda rasanya ya? ... Eh, apa barusan? IMUT? Aduh dasar gila! Mana ada namja imut? Idih, nggak-nggak.. udah ah, mandi aja dah._' Nampaknya di dalam kamar mandi, Kai sedang berperang argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya di dalam benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Lucu, Kai yang sebenarnya lucu.

Setelah kai selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai, ia mandapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Posisi tidur Kyungsoo sangat aneh baginya. Kyungsoo tertidur seperti kucing yang tidur terlentang *bayangin aja kalo kucing tidur celentang* . Terkesan berantakan saat ia tidur. Lihat saja, sampai-sampai sweater dan kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan sedikit tersingkap dan menampilkan bagian perutnya. Kulitnya kelihatan mulus pula, kayak air cucian beras. Yaa, kalau dibanding dengan kulit Kai yang...aduhdehhh -_-' , Kai kalah jauhlah~~

Lumayan lama Kai melongo aja melihat gaya tidur Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya ia sedikit menggidikkan kepalanya dan menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. '_apa sebaiknya aku bangunkan dia ya? Memang dia gak punya rumah apa? Aduh, lagi-lagi aku bingung.._' Kai masih bergulat dalam hati. Bagaimana seharusnya ia menyikapi Kyungsoo. Selama ini belum pernah ada temannya yang model begini sih. Baru satu ini seumur-umur.

Karena Kai bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku bacaannya sambil ngemil. Ia duduk di karpet dan meletakkan cemilan serta bukunya diatas meja pendek tanpa kursi *meja ala ruang keluarga jepang* yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kasurnya.

Lama-kelamaan, Kai mulai mengantuk juga. Sedikit sadar tak sadar ia menuju kasurnya. Aihh, dasar Kai, lagi-lagi ia lupa kalau ia sedang tak sendiri sekarang. '_Yaduh, aku lupa ada si kerdil gak tau diri ini.._' umpat Kai dalam hati. Mimik mukanya nampak frustasi menghadapi tingkah Kyungsoo disaat ia stengah sadar karna ngantuk. Kai menolah ke jam dindingnya lagi. Ia dapati jarum pendek jamnya menujuk pada pertengahan angka 8 dan 9, dan jarum panjangnya pada angka 6.

'_udah jam segini lagi dah. Akhh, bangunin aja ah_.' Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo. Berhubung besok mereka masih harus ke sekolah juga.

"Oi... Kyungsoo... Bangun... Udah malem... Pulang Gih! Kyungsoo, Oi!" Emang dasar Kai, mana bisa orang yang tidurnya kayak apa tau, dibangunin cuma dipanggil-panggil gitu doang?! '_ckk, KEBO banget dah tidurnya... oh iya, cara terampuh bangunin orang itu..._' Kai menuju kamar mandinya. Nampaknya ia mengambil air dingin segayung.

'_Cipratin, apa guyur ya?...Siiplah~_'

**BYURR..**

"OHOK...OHOK... AMPUN HYUNG.. AMPUUUNNNNNN... Eh?" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan hebohnya. Sementara Kai yang menampakkan wajah 'sweat drop' nya beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk meletakkan gayung pada tempatnya. Dasar Kai Rajatega, dia malah kabur setelah jadi pelaku penyiraman Kyungsoo.

"YA AMPUUUNNN KAAAAAAAI, teganya kau menyiramku disaat aku sedang pulas-pulasnya. Lihat ini, kau bukan hanya membasahi wajahku, kau juga membasahi seragamku, lihat! Lihat ini juga, kasurmu seperti baru saja aku ompoli tau nggak? Haa..Haaa.. Hachoooh.. oh my, air dingin pula, brrr.. Hachooh~~" omel Kyungsoo yang tengah kedinginan. Gimana ngga bersin-bersin coba? Kai menyiramnya dengan air dingin dimana ruangan itu menggunakan AC bersuhu 16drajat. Gila.

Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil stelan baju, terdiri dari jeans hitam, kaos putih dengan kerah V, dan tak lupa cardigan rajutan berwarna hitam. Ia meletakkan stelan itu di meja tempat ia mambaca buku tadi. Mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan itu. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ih, dasar gatau diri. Minta maaf kek, apa kek. Hachoo.. ah, aku mandi sekalian saja lah. Brrr.. Hachoo~" Kyungsoo lalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia tebirit-birit ke sana sampai ia lupa membawa stelan yang Kai letakkan barusan.

* * *

#Kyungsoo di Kamar Mandi~#

"I... Lost My Minddd~~ neor...HACHOOOOH. ah, kaco nih, bersinnya belom ilang juga. Udah ah mandinya." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kegiatan itu. Ia mengedarkan mata kesegala sudut kamar mandi.

Sambil menepuk jidatnya ia berkata, "Fuck, kenapa lupa kebawa sih bajunya? Masa' keluar telanjang gini? Hachoo.. Eh, tunggu, itu ada handuk... ampun deh, anduk muka pula, hachoooh. Ck, yaudahlah, daripada telanjang bulat."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggunakan handuk muka untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya dibawah sana. "Nah, pas juga handuknyaaachooh." Ternyata pinggang rampingnya itu berguna juga disaat mendesak begini.

Langkah demi langkah Kyungsoo berniat mengambil stelan di meja. "nah itu dia bajunyaaachoooh..". Belum sempat ia mengambil stelan itu, tiba-tiba...

**CKLEK...**

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tan itu sembari membawa semacam seprai dan bedcover. Kai tersentak, ia lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia membeku melihat pemandangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mencengangkan.

"Darimana saja kau Kaiaachoooohhh. Oh, kau mau ganti sepraimu juga toh.. aku tadi lupa membawa baju ini kedalam kamar mandi, jadi aku mengamb..."

**BUGH..**

Kai melemparkan bedcover dan embel-embelnya kearah Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "PAKAI CEPAT SANA!" Perintah Kai ditengah pelemparannya. Ia lalu keluar ruang kamarnya. "Oi, Kai?...achoooh... ih, kenapa juga sih dia panik gitu. Kita kan sama-sama cowok, gapapa kaliaachoooh. Udah ah, pake baju dulu." Protes Kyungsoo.

* * *

"hosh...hosh...haah..nnhh..haah" dibalik pintu, deru napas Kai tidak terkendali. Ya, inilah secerca efek dari kelainan yang dideritanya. '_tenang Kai, tenang. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu Kai, ayolah... Lagian kenapa juga dia harus gak berbusana gitu? Namja gila, namja gila, sialan!_' Lambat laun napasnya mulai teratur, dan disini ia mulai normal lagi.

Tapi tunggu, bukannya normal kembali, ditengah kesunyian, Kai justru memutar memori pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat barusan. Ya, tubuh hampir naked nya Kyungsoo. Kai melihat sangat jelas, bagaimana putihnya kulit Kyungsoo, bagaimana kulit itu terlihat begitu lembut dan mulus dimatanya, bagaimana mata bulatnya menatap lurus kea rah Kai saat itu, bagaimana rampingnya tubuh namja itu, dan jangan lupakan juga, naluri Kai sebagai remaja laki-laki yang menangkap pemandangan nipple Kyungsoo yang berwarna peach agak soft pink itu. Dimata Kai sebagai namja, pemandangan itu begitu menggiurkan bukan? Lagipula sangat jarang namja didunia yang punya fisik seindah dan sebagus Kyungsoo...dan lagi...

'_Aih, tidak Kai, tidak. Tetap saja, dia itu namja! Lagipula sampai kapanpun kau juga tidak akan kuat untuk berelasi dengan orang-orang, apalagi bersentuhan,, ahh, tidak Kai, tidak. Secara biologis kau tidak mampu Kai! TIDAK!_' Kai mematung untuk sesaat, merenungi keadaannya.

"Kai... Kaiachooooh.. masuk saja, aku sudah memakai baju kokhachooh.." pinta Kyungsoo. Kai yang tersadar dari lamunannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dambil melipat bedcover yang Kai lemparkan padanya. "Yossh, sudah rapi. Jangan diganti dulu bedcovernya, soalnya kasurmu masih basahhachoooh. Ngomong-ngomong, seprai basah dan handukmu mau ditaro dimana hah..hachohhh~" Kai yang sebenarnya tega gak tega melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang bersin terus, akhirnya buka mulut. "Letakkan disitu!" sambil menunjuk sebuah kerangjang baju kotor. "Okelah..hachoooh.. hahhh~".

"Akhirnya kau buka mulut juga Kaihachoooh. Oh iya, kau sudah siap aku tanya-tanya kan Kaihachooh~ Okeh mulai dari apa ya?" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir.

"Percuma kau berusaha merubahku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa! Tidak akan, Do Kyungsoo!" Kai mulai berbicara. "Kenapahhachooh, kau bicara begitu Kai? Memanghhacooh, se-kronis apa sih penyakitmu itu?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

'_Harusnyaa, aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Tapii, yasudahlah._' Batin Kai. "Aku..Aku.. haaahh, sebenarnya aku menderita Agoraphobic. Yaaa, semacam Phobia." Tutur Kai.

"Agohachooh, ago apa?" Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya agak lola itu mulai mengoceh. "Aish, AGORA! A-GO-RA..." jelas Kai.

"Ohh, Agoraaachooh~ penyakit apa itu Kaihaach...ohh?"

"Itu, semacam kelainan sikologis, dimana penderitanya sangat lemah bila berada di keadaan yang ramai. Di sisi lain, kelainan ini juga kambuh kalau kalau penderitanya didekati oleh orang lain secara fisik. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa berinteraksi secara biasa ataupun melakukan semacam 'skinship' pada orang lain. Ketika itu terjadi, maka aku akan merasa sesak napas dan keringat dingin, dan lagi bisa pingsan kalau sudah sampai batasnya." Jelas Kai.

"Oh gituh. Hei Kai, kau tinggal sendiri disinihhatc...chimmhh? mana orangtuamu?" tanya Kyunsgsoo.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku memang sendiri disini. Orangtuaku, mereka tinggal di Swiss." Jawab Kai.

"Lahluhhatcooh, kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja bersama mereka? Kenapa memilih sendiri disini?"

"Tak apa, aku tidak betah disana. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa begini. Begini lebih nyaman bagiku."

"Haaatt..hatchoohh,, hemm, jadi begitu toh! Tapi nampaknya kau sudah mulai baikan ya, Kai. Lihat saja, sekarang kau bisa bicara panjang lebar dengankuhh..haychooh.. dan lagi kau menatapku kan barusan saat kau bicara?"

"It..itu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini, baru kau saja yang bisa sejauh ini... aku juga tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo." Kai panik.

**DEGG..**

Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi dagdigdug gini? Apa karena melihat ekspresi Kai yang begitu...err, begitu tidak biasa dihadapannya. Ia yakin betul, yang sedang dihadapannya sekarang seperti bukanlah Kai. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah Kai akan bisa berubah dengan Kyungsoo sendiri yang menjadi 'media' nya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa dengan pendekatan? Atau ditambah dengan tambahan skinship? Ya, tentu. Kyungsoo telah memutuskannya, memutuskan untuk menuntas habis kelainan Kai.

"Hemmmm, sepertinya aku punya metodhhatchoooh.. metode terbaik untuk kelainanmu itu Kai!" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ba..bagaimana memangnya?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Jawabannya adalahhatchooh, Jadikan aku sebagai 'media' penyembuhanmu!" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa? Media? Media apa maksudnya?" Kai mulai bingung.

"Fufufuhh... GUNAKANLAH TUBUHKU, KAI!" *PD amat sih ( '-_-)a *

"mwo?...MWOOO?"

* * *

..**T**E**B**E**C**ROT..

**Saya Berkata : **Yakkk, ini dia CHAP 2 nyanggggggggg... Halah halah, mau buat bagian NC nya, tapi kayaknya kurang dapet kalo CHAP-CHAP awal.. keke, aku mau dapet a feel, a feel nya dulu wekeke. Terimakasih sangat-sangat untuk Sihyun Jung , baby kyungie , dan Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw . Karena kalian, saya jadi terpacu membuat inihh! Jeongmal Gomawoyoooo, Chingu~~ _nan gidaryeo_ buat Reviewnyawwwsss... Gamsahamnida.

**Jungie :** Maap yaa jadi bikin penasaran kamu.. hehe makasih reviewnya.. ~(OwO ~)

**Bebs kyungie :** Iya iya, saya juga jadi bingun Kai maunya apa sebenernya.. hehe makasih juga yaa riviewnya.. ~(OwO ~)

**Briggie :** haha, iya nih, sekali-sekali Kamjjong-nya yang 'lemah' ah.. kekekeke.. makasih yaa riviewnya,,

oh iya makasih juga follownyaa, Briggie... ~(OwO ~)

Next : Memulai Misinya Kyungie! **~(O_O ~)**


End file.
